Sugar, Sugar
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [RenoxRufus] You know, sometimes the best ideas can be ignored.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all associated materials are property of Squaresoft. The song "Sugar, Sugar" belongs to The Archies.

Sugar, Sugar  
By: Nanaki BH

"You know, sacho…"

"Better stop calling me that."

"But you _are_ my boss," Reno reminded him.

Rufus breathed deeply, leaning back at his desk. It turned into a yawn and Reno watched hungrily as his back arched and his arms rose above his head. He smirked; amused that his lover could do something so simple and make it look so sexy. He sat down on his desk, delighting in Rufus's free show.

"You know…" he started again.

"_What?_ You know I have stuff to do, don't you?"

Reno waved a hand at him flippantly. "Flippant" is what Reno called it. Rufus called it "queer". "You never really have work," he said, pulling a chocolate idly from his pocket. "You just say you do so you can get me to stop bugging you. I know that if I left you would just go to sleep right here on your desk."

Rufus raised a speculative eyebrow, watching as his lover unfolded the candy. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

He looked at the wrapper and shrugged. "It's just something I picked up from Rude. Elena gave him some leftover Halloween candy."

Halloween had managed to pass Rufus by without him even noticing. In the blink of an eye it was there and gone and he barely knew otherwise. He sat there at his desk feeling oddly out of place. Since when could holidays pass him by like that; even the most pointless of ones? Why hadn't…

"Reno, why didn't you tell me it was Halloween?" he asked.

He watched as the Turk somehow managed to devour the chocolate in one bite. "Didn't think you would care," he said simply, licking his fingers.

The president sighed, leaning forward to rest an elbow on the desk, his chin in his palm. _Perhaps Reno is right,_ he thought. Perhaps he _could_ use a break from "imaginary" work, as Reno had so kindly put it. But it wasn't imaginary – there were stacks upon stacks of paperwork still waiting to be filed, things that needed his signature on them, people that needed meeting… There wasn't enough time in twenty-four hours. It seemed he was only procrastinating because the sheer thought of it gave him a headache.

And what if he were to take a break? The paperwork wouldn't file itself, no way would a signature be forged, and he was certain people couldn't meet unless he was there in person. No, it just wouldn't do. He took another glance at Reno as he unwrapped another chocolate and thought otherwise.

"How could _Reno_ wait" was a more apt question. All they ever did anymore was occasionally go out to dinner and meet every so often for sex. Reno was a carnal kind of beast though, and Rufus was certain it wasn't bothering him… The thing was – it bothered Rufus. He felt a little guilty; like he was using him, and had been feeling that way since his father was killed. The time they'd been spending together was no longer in secret. He reasoned that their meetings lost a little bit of "flavor" because of it.

They just didn't spend enough time together anymore. Not quality time, at least.

"Reno," he said, getting up from his seat, "you know what the next holiday is, right?"

As he was licking his fingers clean, Reno paused momentarily to think, a finger still in his mouth. "Thankshgiving?" he muttered around said finger.

His lover nodded and moved around his desk to sit beside him on his desktop. "Yes, Reno, Thanksgiving." Gently, he rubbed a hand up and down Reno's back, enticing a purr from his throat. "And you know what I should do for you?"

Reno moaned around his finger and slid it into his mouth to the knuckle. "Yeah…?" he asked; eyes half-lidded.

Rufus's sly hand crept up the back of Reno's shirt. His cold fingers teased each vertebra. "We should go on vacation."

The Turk grinned; that horrifyingly evil kind of grin that gave Rufus delightful shivers. Before Rufus knew it, Reno's lips were placed firmly against his own and he was knocked backwards onto his desk with Reno straddled atop him. Fingers were buried in his tousled hair and tongues battled in sudden and surprised passion. Reno dipped his head down to kiss and nip at his neck.

"R-reno!" Rufus gasped in amused surprise and playfully bit back.

Reno sat back on his haunches, his arms crossed. "Well," he said with a sickeningly satisfied expression on his face, "I guess I didn't need your attention after all."

"What?" Rufus muttered, still slightly dazed.

"Before, when you said you were too _busy_ to listen to me…" Rufus nodded for him to continue. "Well, I was going to say that we should just go on a vacation but I gave up because I thought you wouldn't go for it."

Incredulous, Rufus sputtered to respond. "Nonsense, Reno! It's exactly what we need!" He took his hands in his own and nuzzled his face against them affectionately. "I've been meaning to get out with you for a while now…"

Reno nodded and, quite unexpectedly, picked up a very shocked Rufus Shinra and held him over his shoulder. "Well then," he said, "let's get going!"

Author's Notes: It's a one-shot. Don't ask me for more because you won't get it unless I pick this up again years from now. This one is "#5 ano sa" for 30kisses on Livejournal. Hope you liked it. I've been very pleased with all your feedback thus far, so tell me what you think!


End file.
